A Hard Day's Night
by BigTimeMonster5
Summary: This fanfiction is about a girl named Jordyn who moves to LA to go to college. She stays at the Palm Woods with Big Time Rush and stuff happens! Hopefully you'll like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is about a girl named Jordyn who moves to LA to go to college. She stays at the Palm Woods with Big Time Rush and stuff happens! Hopefully you'll like it** **;)**

"All Day Every Day I am packing… for LA, 24/Seven!" I sang along to my favorite band as I packed everything needed for college. I usually hate admitting the truth, but I haven't been very excited for this upcoming trip to California. Los Angeles is great! You can never get bored there, but I'm terrified to start college.

Throughout high school I have been told it can be the best four years of your life. I have also been told it can be the WORST four years of your life. I'm not really ready for the 'stay up all hours of the night to study' game. I get pretty good grades, but they're not great. A few C's always seem to appear on my report card, weird.

Anyways, there are other things I am nervous about too. Like trying to get over the fact my parents think I'm a huge disappointment compared to my brother and I won't go far in life if I follow the career path I want to choose. My parents are crazy. They believe it's not right to get everything you want in life, that would just be "bad parenting." So instead of choosing the career I wanted, I will be studying psychology, my parents' choice for me.

I don't really communicate with my brother that much, not after he moved to Las Vegas to become rich from starting his own beer brewing business. Like seriously? My parent's accept that, but not what I want…but I guess maybe they're right. You can't get everything you desire.

24 hours later I had arrived on the other side of the country. "Wow" I gasped after exiting the airport. California is nothing like Florida!

I caught a cab and made my way to the Palm Woods Hotel for the 'Rich and Famous.' I'm not rich, nor am I famous. Due to out-of-state tuition, my family does not have the money for an apartment or dorm I can live in. With my luck, my father called an old co-worker of his who lived in LA with her son and daughter. Apparently they had worked at a restaurant together in Minnesota.

My mother is a doctor, not sure what kind but all I know is she works in a hospital and helps sick patients feel better.

I know nothing about this family, which makes me even more nervous! I hope they're nice…I tend to make things awkward on the 'first impression.'

I hopped out of the cab and grabbed my luggage from the back. The Palm Woods was unbelievable! It was so beautiful here! A personal park, a workout gym, a pool (which I'm used to since I live in Florida) and a small hang-out area in the lobby.

I was supposed to meet up with Jennifer Knight's son in the lobby. The only problem was, I had no idea who he was, what he looked like, or how old he was. All I know is he's a dude.

I slowly entered the modern-looking lobby, looking around for anyone who seemed to be looking for something, or someone. I looked around, but no one had acknowledged me. I decided to ask the hotel manager for help.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly walking up to his desk.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh, do you know anything about the Knight family living here?"

"Sadly, I do." He responded. Uh oh, sadly? Were they bad people?

"They've been expecting a girl around your age. The Knights live in apartment 2J on the second floor, good luck."

He signaled towards the elevators a few feet away.

Just as I walked up to the elevator, the doors flew open and a dirty blonde boy came rushing out covered in…silly string? He slammed straight into me and we both ended up colliding on the floor.

"Ouch!" I winced out in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok!?" the boy asked worriedly.

He held out his hand to help me up, even though it was covered in the gooey string. I took his hand and he gently led me back to my feet.

"Yah, I'm fine." I lied. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder, but that should pass soon.

"I really am sorry, I should be more aware of my surroundings before I decide to bolt off."

Once I got steady on my feet, I looked up. That moment felt unreal. He was tall, blonde, and eyebrows…he was Kendall Knight! From Big Time Rush! My heart started beating at full speed and I could feel the heat filling in my cheeks. I tried to keep myself from screaming, more like fangirling. The man in front of me is my idol, inspiration!

It all makes sense now…he is the son of the family I am staying with. I think?

"Are you Jordyn?" he asked with a cute smile and his eyes glaring into mine.

"Uh, yes" I could barely get anything out from being in shock.

"Oh! Well we were expecting you" he rested his muscular arm around my shoulder (which hurt but who cares?) "My name is Kendall, I live here with my sister Katie, our mom, and my three best friends!"

"Oh" Is all I could get out.

So the other members of Big Time Rush live here too? Kendall had mentioned some other things on the ride up to 2J, but honestly I wasn't listening. I was trying to let everything sink in.

"And here we are, apartment 2J" we stopped at the door. "Now, I must worn you before we go in. If you get sprayed with silly string or pelted with dinosaur chicken nuggets, please don't be mad. My mom is away with Katie for the night and we're just having a little fun."

"Should I be scared?" I asked almost sarcastically. I had to remain as normal as possible if I was going to stay here! If anyone found out that I pretty much cherish Big Time Rush, they might thing I'm some weird fangirl that stalks their every move.

"Not really, only because you've got me to protect you" Kendall responded sending me a wink. Damn he is TOO sexy! Ugh, this is going to be extremely difficult if I want to keep my fangirling to a minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like the story so far! :D its only the beginning so I promise it gets better ;)**

* * *

When we walked into the apartment, everything seemed calm and normal. James was sitting on the couch watching TV and the apartment seemed pretty clean.

"Where is everybody?" Kendall asked.

James glanced over in our direction.

"Well apparently I threw a chicken nugget too hard at Carlos and now he's being a baby"

"I AM NOT!" Exclaimed a very mad Carlos as he stormed out of the bathroom holding an ice pack to his head.

"You almost started crying!"

Carlos quickly glanced in my direction and didn't seem too pleased when he saw me standing there.

"I was not crying! And you threw it like 60 miles per hour! And it hurt!" Carlos pouted, gave me a glare, and ran back into the bathroom to hide.

"Ok then! What about Logan?"

"Eh, probably just chilling in his room. Wait. Are you Jordyn?" James asked sweetly. It was like his whole personality had changed within seconds.

"Yes, you're James right?" I shot him a sweet smile, trying really hard to hold back my screams.

"Yup! That's me! If you need any help unpacking, my muscles and I are always here to help." James winked and flexed, or at least tried to, his arm muscles.

"Uhh James? Should I remind you that you have a girlfriend that loves you very much?" Kendall blurted out. James gave him a dirty look and continued watching TV on the couch.

"Sorry about that." A sad smile appeared on his face.

"It's ok!" I smiled back. God why does he have to be so cute? It's not helping the situation right now!

"Logan and I share a room and Carlos and James share the one across from ours. I guess for tonight you can crash in my mom and Katie's room. I'm not sure how the sleeping arrangements will work out after tonight."

"Thanks!" I followed Kendall down the back hallway and to his mother's room.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" I opened my mouth to say something, but caught myself and crossed my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm not a huge flirt like James is."

Aw, I wish he was…"whatever" I giggled. I set my suitcase on the bed and began unpacking with Kendall. "So, James has a girlfriend?" I was curious. I mean, I prefer Kendall over James, but I haven't heard much of James having a girl in his life.

"Yah, her name is Lucy Stone. She's on tour right now so James hasn't seen her in weeks!" there was an awkward silence after that. "Why, you jealous?" An evil smirk grew on Kendall's face, making his dimples a thousand times more noticeable.

"No!" I quickly exclaimed. "I was just wondering"

"Sure" Kendall joked.

Kendall and I bonded a lot while we unpacked. He's such a sweet guy and is so down-to-earth! It didn't even feel like I was hanging out with a celebrity.

Now it was dinner time and the guys had ordered pizza and we're deciding on a movie to watch.

"It's my turn to choose the movie!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Um, no!" started Logan. "You chose last time! Besides, I thought it'd be really cool if we watch a documentary on-"

"NO!" everyone in Big Time Rush yelled in unison.

"Well then!" Logan angrily trotted off to join Kendall and me on the bright orange couch.

"Alright, the movie we will watch is….Billy Madison!" Everyone in the room made grunting and moaning noises, I just sat there awkwardly and very confused to what was going on.

"Carlos we've watched that a million times can't we just watch something else?" Logan suggested.

"It's better than your stupid documentary!" whined Carlos while he stuck his tongue out at Logan. Carlos acted very childish, but in a cute way.

"True that." Said James and a very excited Carlos popped in the movie and ran to get a seat on the couch.

The movie was actually really funny and I enjoyed watching it because Adam Sandler is one of my favorite actors! But it got harder to watch as the movie led on. The pain in my left shoulder was getting worse and was spreading to my shoulder blade. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible.

"I'll be right back" I whispered and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door and turn on the lights. The pain was spreading down my upper arm now. I took off my shirt for a better view of my back. Everything seemed fine, no bruises. Maybe it was just bothering me from the position I was sitting in-

just then a short and subtle knock came from the door. I scrambled to find my shirt that had fallen on the floor, but it was too late. Whoever it was opened the door, I froze.

I stood there frozen, holding up my shirt to cover my exposed upper body. Well, not fully…I had a bra on, but still!

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just came in here to see if you were ok?" Said Kendall awkwardly as he looked away with red cheeks.

"Uh" I didn't really know what to do besides just stand there with nothing to say.

"I can leave if you want?" Kendall's eyes were still in a different direction, not daring to look at me.

"Um, no it's fine." I responded as I quickly put my shirt back on. Kendall was looking at this point, which made me a little uncomfortable. I had always been cautious of my body. "I just came in here to make sure my shoulder was alright, it's been bothering me ever since I got here."

Kendall took a few steps closer. "Did…did I do that?" I followed Kendall's eyes. I had my back turned away from the mirror. I turned my head around to see a bruise on my left shoulder blade, it was pretty noticeable. I gasped and turned towards the mirror to get a better examination.

I hadn't even noticed Kendall's hands on my waist until I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"It looks pretty bad, should I take you to the doctor?" he asked, now with one hand on my back.

"No, I'll be ok." I quickly pulled away. I could already feel myself blushing, which I did not want Kendall to see.

"Do you at least want ice?"

"Sure"

I shot him a smile as he led me out of the bathroom. He took my hand as I followed behind him to one of the bedrooms in the back hallway. I sat on the bed as Kendall left to go get ice.

Did that actually happen? THE Kendall Knight just saw me shirtless and I held his hand all under 5 minutes? Kendall came back in holding a blue ice pack and carefully placed it on my shoulder as I lay down.

"You look tired, you should rest." The room was still dark so I couldn't see if he was smiling or not, but I decided to smile back just in case.

"Of course I am! I've never been so jetlagged in my life!" I joked.

"It's only a 3 hour difference!" chuckled Kendall.

"I know I was just kidding!" I laughed.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Be cute" There was a few seconds of an awkward silence. I could feel myself blush, again.

"How could I be something that I'm not?"

That probably wasn't an appropriate answer, but what he said wasn't the truth.

"Please don't tell me that you're one of those mainstream girls that say they're not beautiful, even when they are?"

"Well, lets just say I'm not mainstream"

Even though it was dark, I could feel Kendall's eyes in mine. It was a really sweet moment.

"I'll let you sleep now, goodnight" before I could respond, I felt a pair of soft lips touch my forehead. "See you tomorrow" he whispered before leaving the room and shutting the light.


End file.
